


The White Flash

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: angst_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At NYU, Blair and Vanessa move in together and discover they're taking the same course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Flash

**Author's Note:**

> AU fic that was intended for a big bang with an eventual pairing of Blair/Vanessa, but I quit writing for the Gossip Girl fandom and forgot about the draft six months ago.
> 
> Instead, I'll use it for angst_bingo for the prompt "feud."

Blair unlocked the door to her New York University dorm room. Inside she saw Vanessa standing up on the left side of the room, putting up a _Rear Windo_ w poster over her bed.

Blair turned to Dorota, who was behind Blair with a couple of suitcases. "Drop the suitcases." She turned to Vanessa. "What are you doing here?"

"This is _my_ room, Blair."  


"Well, why was Georgina's name on the housing letter instead of yours?"

"Housing told me that my roommate, Olivia Burke, had to drop out of NYU because apparently she had to work on a movie called _Fleur._ "

"Olivia Burke? You mean _the_ Olivia Burke that was in that _Twilight_ rip off series Endless Knights?

"Yes, Blair, that same Olivia Burke that was in Endless Knights. Her publicist called me and told me I would be having a room to myself. After that Olivia personally called me and apologized about her publicist and not being able to attend NYU as well as her unavailability at being my roommate. And I was planning to have this room to myself. That is, until you opened _my_ dorm room."

"Well, housing told _me_ my roommate was Georgina Sparks."

Vanessa gave Blair a puzzled look.

"I know this sounds impossible to you, but apparently she enrolled at NYU to try to make my life here a living hell because I couldn't get into Yale. Two days before I'm supposed to be in _my_ room housing called me and told me Georgina withdrew to take what they called a "mystery trip" in Eastern Europe. And I was planning to make this room less tackier than you're making it now with that hideous Hitchcock poster. Eww."

"I guess housing put us in the same room and forgot to call us at the last minute. I may as well call Ruby and tell her to keep all my video stuff in our apartment."

"I may as well tell Dorota to send back half the dresses I brought from _my_ apartment since you're obviously hoarding all the closet space." Blair turned to Dorota. She ran down the hallway and exited down the stairway.

"Great. Now you've scared away my help." Blair ran after Dorota. "Dorota! Dorota!"

***

Later that day Blair was in NYU's main bookstore. She had a shopping basket around her left arm and her schedule in her right hand. She had her right pointer finger in the air, using it to scan for the books she needed for the class when she felt someone bump into her left leg.  It was Vanessa.  She was crouching and crab walking down the lower level of books, a basket cradled in her left arm as well, before she bumped into Blair.  She stood up.

"Hi, Blair. Roomie."

"I'm not your roommate. I'm _never_ your roommate. You're just an obstacle on my quest to rule all of NYU."

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to take any classes at Tisch."

"Oh, so only lower-class Brooklyn hipster wannabe documentarians can take classes at Tisch and not former prep school graduates. I see. In all seriousness, Abrams, I've always been interested in writing for the stage and screen for a long time. It's just that I was so busy at Constance I couldn't find the time to enroll in the theater program. Except for the _Age of Innocence_ play that every senior but Chuck was forced to perform in. I submitted a short screenplay to Tisch to get in. It was about an Audrey Hepburn type, like me. Except she was like a double agent, like Angelina Jolie in _Mr. and Mrs. Smith._ It was good enough to get me admitted into Tisch."

"Like you would seriously take theater classes. I know about theater geeks, Blair, and becoming any sort of geek in high school is social death."

"I didn't take theater classes, Abrams. I'm naturally talented in this so-called dramatic writing. I'm a prodigy of sorts."

Vanessa sighed. "So, what classes are you taking at Tisch? Introduction to Dramatic Writing?"

"How did you know?"

"It's the introductory course all Tisch dramatic writing students take before taking more advance classes in dramatic writing. I plan to take this class and eventually learn how to write screenplays. Who do you have as a professor?"

"Schweitzer."

"Me too."

"Hopefully we won't have to interact too much in the class.  It's bad enough we have to share the same air in our dorm room."

"Why'd you even get a dorm room, Blair?  Don't you have enough money to hail a taxi every day from the Upper East Side?"

"I do.  But taxis are expensive to hail every single day.  I don't want the New York cab service to get rich off of an imaginary need for them."

Vanessa sighed.  "See you at the dorm, Blair."

"I am _not_ spending my first night at NYU with you.  I'm sleeping with Chuck at the Palace.  I'll see you in class tomorrow, Abrams, although I don't want to."  

Blair pulled out some books from the dramatic writing section and sped off to the cashier.  

***  
"What happened today?"  Chuck asked as the two of them were laying in bed together.

Blair told Chuck about Vanessa being in the same dorm room, bookstore and class together.  She exaggerated her experiences to make them seem more traumatic and awful than what had happened in real life.

"As much as I disapprove of you mingling with common Brooklyn trash at NYU, it's not too late to change your focus.  A woman like you needs to be a French major or a business major.  Or both.  A woman in power that can speak French fluently is a turn on for me, I'll have to admit."

"Chuck, writing a screenplay has always been a dream of mine since I was in high school.  I'm not going to give that up just so Abrams can gloat about her ghastly presence scaring me away from a dramatic writing class.  And you had no problem sleeping with common Brooklyn trash when you fucked Vanessa."

"That was a mistake.  She was grieving, I was grieving and we weren't thinking straight when it happened.  It won't happen ever again, I promise."

"I'm staying put in my major, Chuck.  No girl from Brooklyn's going to scare me from my dreams."

"Good.  It's your destiny to rule all of NYU with an iron fist, and you will do it, one student at a time--because you have me.  And together we can do anything if we put our minds to it."

"And how are you going to do that?  It's not like you're going to school, trying to start up clubs like your father." 

"You--"  Chuck grabbed and kissed Blair's left hand.  "You rule the school from the front and I'll be your silent partner from the back.  We're together in this."  

Blair woke up in the middle of the night looking out at the New York skyline.  Chuck was spooning her from behind.  She had told him about how Vanessa had ruined her day at NYU.  He reassured her that he was never in love with Vanessa, always in love with Blair and he'd always be by her side, always.  Blair felt the warmth of his body, his arms around her waist and his head on top of hers.

Even with Chuck surrounding her she felt like her robed body was floating several stories above the ground.  It was only her and the New York skyline.  Chuck who?

Blair checked the alarm clock close to Chuck's bed.  It was 4:30.  She grabbed the pillow she was sleeping on, hugged it and went back to sleep.

***

Just before the first day of Blair's dramatic writing class began, she sat in a seat far away from the front of the class and Vanessa and Dan, who were sitting together.  She wore sunglasses and wore black from tip to toe. She even had black gloves so her black notebook and black pen would blend in with everything else she wore.  The door to the classroom was on Blair's right.  Blair pretended that she didn't stick out like a sore thumb in the class.  

A woman walked in with a briefcase.  She walked to the desk in front of the class.  

"Hi.  I'm Professor Sydney Schweitzer, and I'm your professor for DRWR 1001, Introduction to Dramatic Writing."

Blair removed her glasses and looked skeptically at the professor.  "I thought you would be a man," she blurted out.

"I never thought one of my students would look like she's attending a Victorian funeral on the first day of class.  I guess we're even."  

The rest of the class laughed at the joke.  Blair put the sunglasses over her eyes again.

Professor Schweitzer introduced herself to the class and went over the class syllabus as well as the required and optional dramatic writing and theater theory books for Introduction to Dramatic Writing. 

"Getting back to the syllabus," Schweitzer announced after announcing the books for the class, "your project for the semester will be a one-act play.  After you complete your play you'll be doing a cold reading of the play for the class for your final.  The readers for the play can be from the class or people who can attend class during the day of the cold reading.  A quarter of your grade will be from the one-act play and a quarter of your grade will be from the cold reading."

Vanessa nudged Dan.  Dan gave Vanessa a puzzled look.   

"While you are working on your plays, I'll assign the class into groups to discuss and complete questions about the plays we are studying for this class.  Also, feel free to have youPlease note that, unless you have a serious medical emergency or are planning to drop out of this class within, at the very latest, the next month and a half, these assignments will not be changed.  If you come to my office hours begging and pleading for your assignment to be changed, I will not help you out." 

Schweitzer pulled out a piece of paper from her briefcase.  "Okay, so group one will be...Vanessa Abrams, Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf." 

Blair nearly fainted in her chair.


End file.
